The Pack
by RyuVampiress
Summary: Based on events in the game The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Link has to cross a snowy valley to find the Yetis who love reek fish in order to continue his quest, but he gets a bit sidetracked when someone offers him a new life. Wolf!Link. Art by perthesus on deviantART


The Pack

The vast, desolate land spread out into the horizon before it changed it's mind and sloped steeply upwards into a mountain range. Snow covered everything, the land only marred by a frozen lake and a token handful of powder-heavy trees.

At the base of the furthest mountain flew a couple of Ice Bats… and nothing else. That's what worried the young man who stood at the far end of the bowl-shaped valley, observing this through his scope, the Hawk Eye.

There were bound to be more enemies, there always were. He tucked the scope away, squinting against the wind that bit at his face and made his eyes well up. There was no freaking way he'd go into that freezing hell in just a tunic. They'd find his body years later, frozen in goodness knows what kind of humiliating pose. No, he'd have to become the Wolf.

He barely whispered her name and she popped out of his shadow. Midna mumbled something against the wind, holding herself tightly to keep warm. He nodded slightly and she pulled a blackened, jagged rock out of the Twilight. No words were said as the imp waited for the young man to get on all fours, shoving the black stone into his forehead when he was least expecting it.

Link thought for a brief second before Midna could shove the rock into him. He always thought about the differences between the Wolf and himself before the change occurred; the fact that he could not comprehend much as a wolf, other than the basic knowledge that he had to save Hyrule… This very idea of giving himself up to a power and instinct he barely understood was terrifying. However, it had to be done.

Finally, the change came. It was always painful, the transformations taking approximately the same time, but he had never gotten used to them. The pain started as a splitting headache, before creeping through his veins and through his tissue. He could feel his bones crack and re-align, hair that matched his tunic's shade sprouting and keeping the wind off his skin. And then, nothing. The Wolf had taken over his body, and he could smell the retched scent of the reek fish. Midna was perched on his back, clinging to the wolf fur, knowing full well he could burst off in any direction if he felt inclined to do so.

He peered over the cliff, down at the snow banks below and stepped back before jumping quickly overboard. The Wolf did not procrastinate, it got things done. He sniffed around again, the horrible scent of the reek fish hung to the air - but it wouldn't be there long. The Wolf looked at the frozen pond, it's icy surface dotted with snow covered icebergs. He'd have to be careful jumping across those if he didn't want to be frost-bitten… or frozen inside the ice water.

Midna warned him to steer clear of touching the frozen depths, it would surely make them both drown or die of hypothermia. As if he didn't understand that well enough. Ice water tends to be cold. He grunted, hopping onto the first snowy platform. Something on the far bank caught his eye, but when he looked up again he could only barely make out the Ice Bats in the distance. The Wolf growled when Midna sighed dramatically, urging him to keep going.

He cautiously jumped from iceberg to iceberg, ignoring the yelps from the imp on his back when he jumped suddenly. He continued along, almost falling into the freakishly cold water a few times, in which instance Midna scolded him loudly. He thought about this, her weakness. When she was scared or unsure of herself she always seemed to get louder. It made the Wolf's inner malice spark with a grin so medieval it shook what human bit he had left in his mind. Link liked Midna, and as bitchy as she was, doing **that** to silence her would be disgusting. The Wolf kept hopping around the floating platforms, his human side lighting his burning loyalty to those he travelled with yet again.

The Wolf had reached the last iceberg, looking around the bowl-like valley carefully before raising it's head. Link sniffed the air again, the reek fish's scent growing weaker by the second, the mighty winds were sure to whisk it away soon if he didn't hurry. He jumped onto the bank, observing the area again before padding carefully along. He had to be careful and watch for enemies, but the scent drove him to go faster than he might have normally… not to mention that snow was building up on his fur.

The wind bit at his eyes again and again, but he could nothing to shield them. Many times he couldn't see where he was going, relying only on his sense of smell. The wind finally died down after a few horrible minutes of treading through the snow and he could now clearly see the Ice Bats flying around, without the use of a scope.

The Wolf was about to start running forward, to charge across the valley to exterminate the pests, when he could feel Midna's grip tighten on his fur. She had sensed something. He looked around, raising his hackles when he could feel it as well… the overwhelming feeling like foreboding music pulsating in the air. These pulsing instincts were never wrong. After only a few seconds two white, thin wolves popped out of the snow. They charged at Link and he dodged one, tearing the other's neck out and tossing the body aside.

The first wolf had disappeared into the snow, and Link paused to catch his breath. The wolves were huge compared to him, at least a foot and a half… but they were so thin… They had to be malnourished. And where there's one wolf, there's… Another musical sensation crept into his spine and he looked around feverously, but the wolf came from behind, catching him off-guard.

The wolf teared at his fur and bit though some of his flesh. Link howled in agony, before kicking the white enemy off him. The Wolf had had enough, he charged forward, ripping at the other wolf's leg before tearing at the exposed throat. The odd thing about this hunt was that he couldn't feel or taste any blood in his mouth, it was as though they didn't possess any.

A horrific smell caught his attention and Midna reminded him to watch where he was flinging himself or she might get hurt. Ignoring the imp, he continued his trek at a faster pace. There was no way he'd let the scent grow any fainter. Three more wolves popped up, all facing him. The sensation hadn't disappeared between the time he killed the last one and when these ones appeared out of the snow.

Two ran forward at once, the one in the middle staying where it was. He hit the one on his left, who got to him faster and then targeted the other, who ran back a couple steps before charging again. The wolf ran up and lunged at Link, who ran forward, underneath the beast's paws. When the Wolf turned around the white canine was nowhere to be seen.

Link immediately turned back to the wolf who'd stood behind and found he was still there, staring at him. The Wolf could feel a growl immerging from his throat. Before he could bark out loud, the other wolf spoke to him.

_Do not think you can defeat us, blue eyes. _The white wolf grinned toothily_, We are one with the snow._

Link glared at the large wolf, who seemed a bit larger than the last few. He seemed to think he was quite strong, the way he calmly placed himself. Bats flew earnestly above, and the Wolf ignored them.

_You are merely a human made to look like one of us… you fat dog. _His grin grew wider as Link's growling grew louder. Midna simply kept silent, gripping to the Wolf's fur as tightly as her tiny hands could.

_You think yourself superior? _The white one asked, venom lacing his every word, _That's rather stupid of him, isn't it boys?_ Link stopped growling, the human in him causing the Wolf to feel unease at other animals. However, no other snow wolves popped out of the powder.

_You cannot defeat us… _the wolf sank slowly as he said this, _there is no point in hiding… _He had disappeared completely now, and Link tensed his muscles and released them. _However… _the voice came from somewhere hidden beneath the powder. The foreboding pulse grew louder.

_You can always run. _The voice growled maliciously from behind him. The Wolf was frozen in place. There was no way he could take on this wolf and win without coming out severely scathed, and with the scent of the reek fish being swept away…

The white canine's throat vibrated into a deep, low growl, warning Link he had seconds before he would give up on the mercy of a head start. The Wolf flexed his muscles, experimenting, before shooting off after the scent of the damned disgusting fish.

The white wolf growled happily before tearing off after Link. He caught up rather quickly, his prey had such short legs. He ran beside the green wolf, a husky, throaty laugh issuing from his muzzle.

_You are too slow my friend, _he panted, _why don't you just give up?_

The Wolf glanced over at him, sure he was larger and faster than Link, but he was malnourished, he might not live much longer. The green wolf kept running, still following the scent, Midna clinging to his frozen fur.

_I said give up! _The white one barked, his breath coming in short, deep waves. Link ignored him, keeping the same pace.

As odd as it was the Wolf didn't mind the wolfos that much. He didn't have a pack of his own… he'd never even seen another wolf. If circumstances were different… the white wolf's breathing was ragged and he threw all his body weight into Link's side - tossing them downhill. The Wolf sprang to his feet, panting. He had gotten so far!

Midna was no longer on his back, probably staying up on the slope, where he and the other wolf tumbled down… Link looked around with a start, where was the wolf? He finally spotted the wolf, his fur blending in almost seamlessly with the snow. Curiosity overrode his sense of caution, so he padded over to the snow wolf, but before he could make any choice on whether or not to finish him, it spoke.

_You are lucky we are weak now. _He rasped, _if we weren't… you stand no chance._ Link looked at the wolf's body now lying in the snow he could see how badly under-fed the wolf was. It was sad to think that such a noble creature would be reduced to this… this shell of what it once was.

Though his opponent had fallen, the musical pulse stayed with him. Link glanced around, looking for any other wolves. That when he heard it. A high pitched shriek from above. He'd forgotten about the bats. The Wolf stepped back, growling as they swarmed atop their heads. Link sniffed the air, the wind wasn't as strong here as it was in the rest of the valley… it seemed he had a bit more time than he'd originally thought.

The bats continued their high-pitched screams before diving down. His muscles tightened as he awaited confrontation, but none came. Three of the icy pests landed on the wolfos, and began tearing at his flesh. Link heard the wolf growl and saw him try moving - but to no avail. He was far to exhausted and injured to do anything about it.

Link growled, that was no way to die. Rival or not, no one deserved to be eaten alive. The Wolf knelt down, and sprung into the air quickly before diving atop the flying rodents with ease and they decomposed into snow once more.

The Wolf hopped backward, job done. The large dog stared at him, _You… Why?_

Link shook his head, _No one deserves that death. They should die in battle, with honour. _The snow wolf seemed to be at a loss for words, the first time he had been since Link met him. He just lay there, looking at Link with confusion.

The pulse rang in his mind yet again and he jumped to face behind him quickly. Three wolves stood there, looking at him with interest. The two on the outside were slightly smaller than the one behind Link, like the others… but the one in the middle was so large it made Link uncomfortable.

The larger wolf nodded to the others flanking him and they walked casually past Link and sunk with the one he'd saved into the snow. Link turned back to the giant of a wolf.

_I'd like to thank you for protecting our Captain of the Guard from those flying rats. _Link could tell from his voice that though he was huge, he was gaining years at a high speed. _Also, I am… Sorry my pack did not warn you about the territory line you would cross to find the Giants you seek. _

Link looked at him warily, he seemed sincere, but he'd learnt long ago not to trust anyone so easily. The Wolf shook his head, they were just defending their territory. _You fought well. You even managed to injure our Captain. While in normal circumstances I would have to kill you for doing so… I'm afraid I cannot afford to do so. Our clan has survived well in these mountains for years. Food was plentiful and no one would dare cross into our territory… yet… _The giant wolf sat and Link took a couple tentative steps forward.

_If we had someone that could go among humans and keep enemies at bay with strength… Perhaps we might even be able to add to our territory… _Link clung to every word, becoming very attentive in the shadow of this Alpha.

_In exchange for free passage through these mountains I would like for you to become apart of the Pack… after you've done what you needed to do with those Giants of course. _The huge wolf lay down carefully, resting his large maw on his paws.

Link looked at the huge wolf carefully, before sitting. What the wolf was offering was highly appealing. A pack… the prospect of being included in something, rather than having to take everything on himself… _I-If that isn't enough to sway you young pup, I will grant you the power to become one with the snow._

Immediately after the old wolf's speech, approximately thirty other snow wolves jumped up from the powder and stared at their leader, one of them being the Captain… Who looked far too healthy and well fed, considering how he looked previously. Link stood as the old one sat up.

_Master, you can't possibly - _The Captain was cut off by a low growl from the giant wolf's throat, _Who gave up flesh for you?_

_SwiftPaw. _The wolf growled, _You can't possibly want to give him the Gift, it's no good on a mutt like -_

_Silence! _The huge wolf growled, becoming rather annoyed._ I will give the Gift to whoever I wish._

Link glanced uneasily from the Alpha to the Captain, but said nothing.

The old one turned back to Link, ignoring the whimpers and growls from the smaller wolves, who had begun to sink back into the snow. _Do you want to be in the pack, pup? _The Wolf mulled this over, it was a wonderful proposition. To finally be a part of a pack… the group mind was something he'd yearned for ever since he'd been awakened inside the Human.

The Captain looked at Link with distain and unease, his gaze never moving from the green wolf's eyes. Link squinted against the wind, the scream of it howling in his ears. He heard his name on the wind as though it were calling for him… Midna! The human side of Link was frantic, was she okay? Did she need help?! Even the Wolf felt it.

Link nodded his head. _I'm sorry, I cannot join you now. The human in me must continue his quest - and will not leave my mind un-plagued until then. _The wolf Master nodded, _Our guards will give you safe passage to the Giant's territory._ The Captain growled, but walked up beside Link . The two started to head up the slope when the Alpha spoke again.

_Link, please hurry. _The Wolf nodded, and raced to keep up with the rejuvenated Captain.

* * *

**Please see this picture to get a better view on the Wolf size differences; tinyurl. com/ 4du6dm ((without the spaces))**

Okay, I've started to write a sequel to this! /s/4553316/1/ThePackRelease  
Hope you all like it!

-Ryu


End file.
